


From ghoulies and ghosties and long-legged beasties...

by Beltenebra



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Halloween, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, horror movies, scardy cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: Fright-night at Koyama's Movie Palace, Shige begrudgingly (heh heh)  agrees to scary movies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> They're watching _Ju-on_ , which is really terrifying!

Shige often wondered how he got himself into these things. He knew this wasn't a good idea from the get-go, he knew he should have told them he had a paper to write or something. But between Koyama's pouting, 'Awwww, Shige! It's nearly Halloween and we haven't done _anything_ scary yet! What better time of year to watch horror movies!' and Ryo's taunting, 'It's ok, Kei. He just doesn't want to admit that he's too much of a scaredy-cat for this one. I guess that means I'll have you all to myself.', he let himself be badgered into a movie night with a seasonal theme.

Koyama grinned and brandished the movie at him while Ryo rummaged through the fridge for beers, "It's _The Grudge_! I have it on very good authority that it's terrifying!"

"I still don't know why you couldn't have gotten the version with that blond, vampire girl in it." Ryo griped from the kitchen.

"Wouldn't having to read subtitles detract somewhat from the terror?", Shige reasoned dryly. "I mean, that is the goal here, right? To scare ourselves witless?"

Ryo pushed him down on the couch and plopped down next to him, handing him a beer and a huge bowl of popcorn and completely disregarding any concept of personal space. Koyama turned off all the lights in the apartment, grabbed the remote, and snuggled into Shige's other side, patting his knee. "You can be our designated big, strong man tonight, Shige."

Ryo snorted, "Seeing as how you're not at all afraid of scary movies."

~~~

Over an hour later, they were all more or less huddled in a quivering pile of nerves. 'Yeah", Shige thought, 'Like being piled up under a blanket would help protect us from some killer ghost.' But he couldn't deny that it made him feel a bit better.

The movie was, as advertised, horrifying. They had been swept up in the story, yelling at the characters every time they did something that was sure to get them brutally murdered. "Why do we do that?" he questioned aloud after the first few instances of Kei-chan shrieking: 'No! Not that door! You need to get _out_ of the house, _out_! "I mean, it's not as if they can hear us. Although it would be handy if they could."

"If I were stuck in a horror film, I would want to be able to hear the soundtrack." Ryo added from somewhere in the vicinity of Shige's armpit, where he refused to admit he was cowering, "You can always tell when somebody is about to bite it from the music."

The movie credits rolled and Shige had managed to get through the entire thing without being terribly obvious how scared he was. He gave himself a little mental pat on the back before trying to free himself from the warm tangle of limbs. They must have been working together because Ryo's arm tightened across his chest just as Koyama flung one of his long legs across Shige's thighs, keeping him effectively pinned.

Koyama's voice was sleepy and sweet, "Shige wasn't scared at all! You can stay and keep us company. Besides, I'm comfortable."

"But I'm not sleepy! You just want me to sit here in the dark, wide awake?!"

"That way you'll see the ghosts coming and you can wake us up in time to keep us from dying," Ryo pointed out with a yawn.

And just like that they were out, leaving him to stare wide eyed around Koyama's nearly pitch-black living room. Which was fine. Because he wasn't scared. But he pulled the blanket up a bit, just in case.

~~~

Shige squirmed, trying to turn over onto his side to get more comfortable before his sleepy haze was penetrated just enough to remember that he was on a couch with Koyama and Ryo draped all over him. Well, at least he was warm. He snuggled back down and was just about to drift off again when he heard a faint scratching sound. His eyes snapped open but he couldn't see anything in the dark. It was probably nothing, but he could already feel his heart racing in his chest. There is was again, and now it was closer. He didn't even get a chance to start rationalizing his way out of a panic attack when he heard a loud meow, something grabbed his foot.

"Aaaaaarg! It's Toshio, he's going to kill us!" He screamed and leaped off the couch. Well, he tried to, but he was still covered in band mates so he really only managed to knock them kind off to the sides and fall on his butt.

The light snapped on to reveal Koyama's sleepy confusion, Ryo's scowl, and... Nyanta. Of course. Koyama's cat was sitting right in front of him washing a paw, Shige swore he looked smug.

Seconds later, Ryo processed what had happened and fell to the side laughing. Koyama's grin was warm with affection and amusement as he patted Shige's hand. "See, I told you you would protect us."

"From a house cat! Ha!

Shige heaved a sigh and willed his heart rate to slow down. "Ok. I'll admit it. That movie was damned scary. Happy?"

Ryo grinned down at him, "Quite." The shorter man looked over at Koyama and tilted his head thoughtfully, more of that silent teamwork. He turned back to Shige and his smile turned a little dark and a lot lascivious. "Well, now that we're all awake..."

Shige raised an eyebrow at him, but he couldn't help smiling back. "Bed?"

"Bed!" Koyama crowed, grabbing his hands and tugging him up.

Shige let Koyama drag him back towards the bedroom, pausing only to inform Ryo who was looking far too pleased with himself, "But if you make any jokes about 'things that go bump in the night' so help me, I will lock you out of the bedroom."

Ryo just cackled.

"And we're leaving the lights _on_!"


End file.
